The Clock
by Ryuno chu
Summary: Naruto has a habit of breaking clocks. Sakura and Sasuke get pissed and try to rid him of this habbit in their own ways.
1. Clocks

_This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. Four years ago. I know it might suck, but being that it was my first, I felt obligated to put it on here. Oh yea, ......I don't own Naruto......_

_And just so you all know, in my fanfics Kakashi is obsessed with taking showers. It's an inside thing, so don't try to get it. Just enjoy it. :D_

_Oh yea2, squad 7 lives together in this story........stupid I know. But I was eleven._

* * *

"Naruto, what time is it?" Sakura yelled from upstairs.

"Uh........I.......um....well.....I," Naruto squeaked out and started shaking.

"If you broke that clock again I can guarantee that your future isn't going to be too bright!" Screamed Sakura.

"Well I just-" Was all he had time to say before he heard a scream so loud, it was deafening.

"NAAAARUUUUTOOOO!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!

"Oh, crap!" He muttered.

"You better run. Not that you have a fighting chance," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke!"

"Don't say I didn't try to help you," Sasuke said turning back to his book.

The door burst open and Sakura came shooting out. Almost as soon as she appeared, she had a hold on Naruto's shirt collar.

"Lemmie go, lemmie go, lemmie go!!!! Naruto shouted and squirmed.

Kakashi walks calmly down the stairs after being in the shower."Did Naruto break another clock?"

"Yes!" Screamed Sakura, while Sasuke said it like, well, Sasuke.

"Well Sakura, instead of killing Naruto, why don't you get the car and we'll all go to get yet another clock. I don't see what you have against them Naruto, or are you just that clumsy?" Kakashi reasoned.

"Are you stupid sensei? I don't have a license. Why don't you drive?" Sakura yelled.

"Because the police said that if I got any more tickets for reading while driving, they were going to put me away."

"THEN DON'T READ WHILE DRIVING!!!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Sakura gave Kakashi a homicidal look.

Kakashi gave in. *sigh*"Get in the car."

"Sensei," Sakura said innocently.

"Yes?"

"If you even think about bringing your book in the car, I will personally flag down the police," she said grimly.

Kakashi put up his hands and walked out the door.

* * *

When they got to the store, Kakashi left them alone to look around while he found a clock.(He didn't need Naruto breaking all of the clocks in the store)

The three of them were walking down an isle when some thing caught Naruto's eye, it was a shirt. So he smiled his devious Naruto grin, ripped it off the rack, and chucked it at Sasuke's head. Sasuke 's eye twitched as he took it off his head to read, 'Incest Just another word for brotherly love'

Disgusted, Sasuke threw the shirt back at Naruto."What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Oh what ever do you mean, Sasgay?" Naruto chuckled.

Kakashi walked over to them almost instantly after Naruto threw the shirt back at Sasuke.

"Hey, let's get goi......"*sigh*"Sasuke. If you must express how you feel please don't do it THAT publically."

As they were leaving Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "I'm gonna get you for this." Only Sasuke wasn't counting on Naruto's reaction. "AAHH!!! Sasukes' gonna rape me!!!!!" At hearing this, the whole store turned to look at them. Sasuke groaned.

* * *

At home Sakura went to her room, Kakashi hung up the clock then went to take another shower, Naruto turned on the TV, and Sasuke picked up his book and started reading.

*About 10 minutes later*

"Uggg, I'm thirsty," Naruto says while getting up to get a soda......and holy crap he trips.(slow motion) "NOOOOOOOO!!!" His head hits the wall and the clock smashes on his head.(end slow motion) " Oh, crap!" Naruto shrieked.

"NAAAARRUUUUUUTOOOOO!!! " Sakura screamed from the second floor.

"Sasuke did it, I swear!" Naruto knew saying this wouldn't work, but he had to try any way.

Then there's Kakashi reading his book in the shower thinking,*sigh*, _Looks like he broke it again._


	2. Women don't give you presents

_Second chapter obviously. Just in case anyone wanted to find out what happened to Naruto after broke yet another clock. You might not care, but I didn't want the (death)threats to leave you hanging._

_And as you may notice, Sasuke loves his book. I might possibly write something about that later. Yea, his eye twitches a lot too. He may want to get that checked out._

* * *

Sakura comes rushing down stairs & sees Naruto rubbing his head. "You idiot!!" She screamed, but then she remembered something. "Oh, Naruto, I have a surprise for you," she said way too sweetly.

Naruto was confused. Where did all of her sudden rage go? "You do?"

"Yep. All you have to do is meet me in my room at 7 o'clock tonight," she promised.

Suspecting something, Naruto asked, "You're not going to kill me are you?" It was just a clock, but still.... How far would she go........

"Oh, that's just silly Naruto. It was just a clock." Emphasis on the 'was'.

"Ok, then," he fell to the ground, deeply relieved.

* * *

When it was time, Naruto went up to Sakura's room. She was sitting on her bed.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" She asked sweetly.

"You can believe it!" He grinned.

Sakura pulled a red box wrapped in a yellow bow out from under her bed and handed it to Naruto. He slowly unwrapped it then lifted the lid. The last thing he remembered was being engulfed by purple smoke.

When he woke up, it was morning......and he was hanging upside down from a rope on a tree over a lake.......and worst yet, **he was naked.**

* * *

"Do you guys know where Naruto is?" Kakashi asked, not lifting his head from the paper.

"He'll be back," Sakura said plainly.

"He's probably hanging off a cliff somewhere," Sasuke said, not looking up from his book.

* * *

Naruto was trying to untie the knot around his ankle."Why is this so hard to untie?! What was she, a boy scout?!"....Then he got it ....and fell head first into the pool of water."AAAAHHHH!!!! COLD!!!"

After crawling out of the lake, he secretively snuck back to the house, shivering all the way there. He was reaching for the door when he remembered that he was naked. "Damn!" So he decide to get in through his bed room window. He went to the spot under his window and climbed the pipe. Unfortunately he slipped while going through the window.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, looking up. "I have a strange feeling that I'm not going to like it," his eye started to twitch.

"Well lets go check it out. We'll have to deal with whatever it is eventually," Kakashi said unamused .

So when they got to the source of the sound they all stop abruptly. They see Naruto trying desperately to put his pants on.

And because he just has to know, Sasuke asks, "What were you doing last night?"

"Sakura.....OW.....drugged me.......ah, damnit!....tied me to a .....tree above a....lake......shit!...and took off.....all my clothes. Then she left me there over night," Naruto says, gasping.

"That explains it. Good going, Sakura," Sasuke chuckles.

"No problem."

"Well I'm going to take a shower," Kakashi says, walking out of the room.

"What's with you and taking a shower?!" yells Naruto.

Kakashi doesn't answer.

"So what have you learned from this, Naruto?" Sakura says, sounding a little bit bitter.

"I was supposed to learn something from this?" he says confused.

"YES!!!!" She screams.

"Oh, I got it! Never trust girls when they say they have a surprise for you!" He grins.

"NO!!! Stop breaking the fucking clocks!!!" She yells, punching him in the head.


	3. Paranoia: You can google it

_Last chapter was Sakura getting even. Now here's for Sasuke. You will do well to learn from this._

* * *

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said blankly.

"What, Sasuke?" Naruto grumbled back.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did to me in the store."

"Another one? Why can't we just forget about the damn clock?! " He yelled.

"NO!!" Sakura screams. "You must atone for your sins!"

"What sins?!" Naruto complains.

" There's a new one, right after murder, it's- NO BREAKING CLOCKS!" She yells.

"So....back to me. Naruto, I'm nice enough to tell you when, just not how. I'm going to get you....this week. It could be at any time. Day or night. You could be taking a shower for all you know," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto gulps and walks out of the room. _What if he rapes me while I sleep?_

* * *

"It's going to be tonight. Wait, what if he's cruel enough to get me tomorrow? No! It has to be tonight."

For the past six days, every night Naruto sat in his closet with a two liter bottle of Mtn. Dew and a bat. By the forth night he started shaking, because of the Mtn. Dew and lack of sleep.

"Yeah. It's gonna be tonight. I can feel it."

* * *

The next morning Naruto sits at the table. "Are you stupid, Sasuke? It's been seven days."

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke replies, reading his book.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh......." Naruto's head drops into his cereal. Milk flows over the edges.

"Dipshit," Mutters Sakura.

You hear a gurgling noise from Naruto's bowl. Then he slowly rises out of it and goes to take a bath.

*Lunch time*

Naruto makes his ramen and heads up to his room. Seven walls, three steps, and gravity stand in his way. At the top of the stairs he unluckily bumps into Sakura. Sakura who happens to have just gotten out of the shower and is wearing nothing but a robe. And because of the lack of sleep, at that moment he trips and his ramen goes directly into her robe. And very, very, stupidly reaches to get it. As his hand betrays him, Sakura's hand slaps the shit out of his face and sends him flying into the wall.

"Ow, that hurt!" He complained.

"It'll hurt a lot more if you try to do that again! CHA!!" She yelled.

Sakura leaves and Sasuke appears. "So how's my "special torture" working for you?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? He said, very confused.

"I told you those things because I knew it would make you paranoid. You skipped sleeping for a week, just to make sure I wouldn't get while you were. It's called mental torture, Naruto. You can Google it."

"Well it worked," Naruto muttered.

" I can see that," Sasuke snickered. Then started to walk away.

"Wait, could you tell Sakura that I'm sorry? She might not want to talk to me for a while."

"Why, what did you do?" He asked, raising his perfectly thin plucked eyebrows.

"That's hardly any of you business! Just tell her I'm sorry."

He said, "Whatever." Then left.

Naruto yawned, "I could fall asleep right here." And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

He awoke to find Sakura staring at him. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

"I was sleeping, before you woke me up," he grumbled. "......Did Sasuke tell you I was sorry?"

"No," She said, flatly.

_Of course...._ "Well I am sorry," he said, not making eye contact.

"I hope for your sake that you are. If you weren't, I'd have to hit you again," she said evilly.

And with those words being said he drifted off to sleep. But as he drifted further out of conciseness, he could hear the shower running, _Oh, my god, what is wrong with him?_

* * *

_Lesson learned: Don't humiliate Sasuke._


End file.
